This present invention relates to an improvement in the strengthening or toning of soft palate muscles as an abatement to snoring and snoring disorders, and more particularly to a unique method for such strengthening and toning and a specific device suited to facilitate such strengthening and toning.
Snoring is a common problem among many people; especially the aged. Referring to FIG. 1, simply put, snoring by a person 110 is a sound generated by the soft tissues of the nasopharynx 20 as air, incoming and outgoing, passes through the nasal ducts 15 and further through the nasal cavity 16 over the hard palate 17, or through the mouth 12 and the oral cavity 13 under the hard palate 17, when lower jaw 11 droops, during sleep.
Two particular groups of problems related to snoring for the snoring party are: [1] social-esthetical and [2] medical. As for the first, the snoring party can be annoying to the bed partner and, depending how loud the sound, how frequent, and how long, can cast the snoring party into an unflattering view.
The most important of these problems, however, is the physical and medical such as multiform sleep disorders and life threatening obstructive apnea [the temporary cessation of breathing]. The cause of snoring can be due to anatomic defects of the nasopharynx (e.g., nasal stenosis, an elongated lingula 19 of the soft palate, and the like). The most widespread cause of snoring, however, is due to a weakness, or weaker tonicity, of the soft palate muscles.
The soft palate is an anatomic part of the nasopharynx which aids one in the functions of swallowing, in suction, and in phonation. It basically is a muscle-cartilage slab, located dorsally of the hard palate. The thin muscle layer which is basic material composing the soft palate and which dorsally extends past it, forms the lingula. These muscle segments [i.e., the soft palate and the lingula are referred to as the soft palate muscles] are relatively strong and well toned in children and young adults. Such strength and tonicity generally prevents snoring. For that reason, snoring is relatively rare in children and young adults.
But as one ages, the tonicity of muscles of the soft palate become less toned and weaker. As one then sleeps supine, on their backside, the weakened soft palate muscles cannot prevent a sagging of the soft palate which then lies more loosely and down toward the nasopharynx. In such a condition, as air passes by, because the soft palate muscles are not as toned or as strong as before, it may flap and vibrate; and snoring often results. It is estimated that more than 60% of people over 50 snore while sleeping. Approximately 10% of these snorers also suffer from apnea, the most clinically dangerous form of snoring (referred to as obstructive apnea).
Current treatments for mild forms of snoring include the following:
a. changing one's position while sleeping (not sleeping in the supine position but rather making a conscious effort to sleep only on one's side or in a prone position);
b. purchasing and using special pillows; and
c. engaging in pharmacological remedies, such as peels and sprays, which are designed to prevent excessive moisture concentration and congestion in the nasopharynx.
Though well suited for their intended purpose of minimizing snoring or preventing it, these treatments are temporary in nature and attack and treat only the symptoms of snoring but not primary cause of it. As a result, these methods and treatments are limited in their effectiveness.
For more severe forms of snoring, the following treatments are typical:
a. masks or other passive appliances (such as gears and other apparatus) for displacing the lower jaw and moving it forward thus opening the nasopharynx to create a better clearance for the airflow as one sleeps; and
b. special active devices that generate a permanent high-pressure flow of air in and through the airways as one sleeps [known as Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP)] therapy.
These technologies, as much as the previously described ones, also do not attack a primary cause of snoring; i.e., weakened soft palate muscles. Because these treatments are symptomatic only, those being treated with these regimens must continue to use them for the duration of their lives. These treatments are cumbersome and uncomfortable. Primarily because of the discomfort associated with such treatments and that they are treatments of the symptoms rather than the causes of snoring, more than 20% of the persons targeted for these regimens have refused them or, after having tried them, have discontinued their use.
The most effective regimen involves surgery of which several surgical procedures were developed. These include:
a. cryogenic or laser treatment of the palate tissues. Such treatment creates scar tissue to the treated palate region. The tissue thereby thickens and becomes tougher or harder which results in an alteration of its resonance characteristics;
b. resectioning of the lingua and a brim of the soft palate;
c. more complicated surgeries that increase the nasopharynx clearance.
Surgical regimens are more intrusive, more costly, and, of the more complex nasopharynx surgery, more dangerous. As with all forms of surgery, other complications, such as, but not limited to narcosis and blood loss, may result. Other less serious consequences often result from surgical procedures of this nature. These may include snuffling voice, swallowing difficulties, and the internal mis-direction of ingested food into the nasal ducts and nasopharynx rather than into the esophagus during the swallowing process. Therefore, surgical intervention should be employed only in and for life-threatening situations.
The present invention is a non-invasive manner of addressing and correcting a root cause of snoring, is simple in approach and execution, and is more permanent in nature than the prior art approaches, devices, and methods of treatment.
As such, the present invention is based on a pathogenetical approach to the abatement of snoring and, as such, is directed at a major cause of the snoring, weak soft palate muscles 18 and comprises an automated device. The device of the present invention strengthens and reinforces the soft palate muscles 18 by means of an specialized and regimental training program specific to these muscles which requires repeated and progressive active contraction of the soft palate muscles 18 which, by following this process, over time and cycle, causes a gradual increase in mass and firmness of the soft palate muscles 18 and results in the following benefits:
a. strengthening and toning the soft palate muscles which has the effect of it being more horizontally disposed which thereby increases the nasopharynx clearance 23 and, by such clearance, decreases or limits any resistance to airflow; and
b. with such strengthening and toning, changes the resonance characteristics of the soft palate and thereby prevents emersion of sound oscillations in the incoming and outgoing airflow.
The suggested device of the present invention for the strengthening—of soft palate muscles for the abatement of snoring has an important distinction from all currently existing methods, procedures, and devices, which at best are temporary and at worst, are invasive and cumbersome. A soft palate and associated muscles trained, toned, and strengthened through the device of the present invention retain their high tonicity and strength for a longer period of time after the course of training has concluded. This in turn provides for a longer-term desired result for the person. Maintaining the regimen of the present invention will yield even greater, if not more permanent positive results.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.